


She Keeps Me Warm

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: The OTP Fluff Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I will go hide in shame now, but also intense smut, fluffy fluff fluff, i shouldn't write this but I did, they are but wee babies, they are for the most part freshmen, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: I know it sounds like I was listening to She Keeps Me Warm based on the title. I was not. I would have been if I could've though! The title was borrowed from the song thoughIn which Sophie thinks back to when they were younger and remembers one particular evening





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first few paragraphs are in the future and the last few are also. You should be able to follow it based on separation. 
> 
> I should not be writing about freshmen in high school doing these things  
> I'm sorry.  
> FRESHMAN ARE LIKE 9  
> Jk you're like 14-15. I know.  
> But that's like practically 9.  
> High schoolers are but smol childrens. (I say, as a high schooler)  
> Read on you crazy kids.

Sophie held the Swiss woman closer to her, her nose buried in the woman’s soft blonde hair. It was short and tickled her nose just a little, but the smell was worth an occasional sneeze. Heidi smelled like gingerbread, cinnamon, and the weirdly comforting, bitter scent of gunpowder. She could hold Adelheid like this forever and just breathe her in. It made her feel giddy and a little high in a sense.  
Heidi shifted in her sleep with an adorable sigh, turning slightly so that her back was pressed more into Sophie’s chest, as though letting Sophie protect her for once. Sophie could only ever coax her to be little spoon when Heidi had as long of a day as she had that day and was as tired as she had been. The woman had not even technically consented, just melted into her arms. (A particularly dangerous move on Heidi’s part as Sophie had about as much strength as a flower petal and nearly dropped her.)  
Sophie smiled happily at her wife and kissed the nape of Heidi’s neck. She was so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in her life.  
The longer Sophie fought to stay awake, the more she began to remember the first time Heidi had let her hold her like this.

The first thing Sophie would have told anyone that asked about Adelheid Zwingili’s kisses? That they were sort of sloppy and were rather lacking in actual skill. This was not Adelheid’s fault and Sophie knew it. It was hard, at fifteen, to have much kissing experience. Besides, the kissing may have needed improvement in style, but every time Heidi kissed her, Sophie felt like she was floating in the sky, high above the ground. Everything about the girl made her feel stuck in a perfect daydream.  
That day, they had met at a restaurant for drinks and gone for a walk downtown until Sophie dragged her into her parents’ music store. Heidi had this smile on her face that made Sophie want to play for her even more. After a few songs, Sophie noticed that Heidi’s face had gone pink.  
“Is everything alright?” Sophie asked, worried that maybe she had messed up on one of the notes and Heidi was red from a struggle to refrain from laughter.  
Heidi nodded, blushing darker.  
Sophie smirked, realizing it was a blush. She pressed her fingertips to Heidi’s chin, tilting her face up for a deep kiss that left both dazed and panting for breath.  
Heidi was only blushing more, shifting her weight on the bench in an odd, fidgety manner. “C-could we um… I… Could…” Heidi covered her face with her hands.  
Sophie raised her eyebrows. “Do you want to go back to my place and… make out?”  
Heidi shook her head and with the way she was blushing, Sophie feared for a nosebleed. “No, I want to here.”  
Sophie thought she understood and gently pressed Heidi against the piano and kissed her fiercely. Heidi responded only too happily and although her hands were trembling a little, she seemed very enthusiastic.  
Heidi tangled her fingers into Sophie’s hair and deepened the kiss. Sophie made no comment about how that would muss her hair, knowing how hot Heidi thought she looked with messy hair. Sophie slid her own hand up the front of Heidi’s thigh, resting her fingers on the curve of those thin, amazing Swiss hips. Heidi shyly moved her left hand down Sophie’s spin, a move that gave the Austrian chills, and rested on her ass. Sophie grinned into the kiss, wondering where Heidi would take this.  
Heidi gave Sophie’s ass an experimental squeeze and Sophie moaned a little more than she had meant to. Heidi squeaked and pulled away from the kiss, her fingers hiding those pretty green eyes.  
Sophie carefully pulled Heidi’s hands away and smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose. “You were fine, Heidi. Feel free to continue if you want to.”  
Heidi only blushed harder and mumbled something unintelligible. Sophie finally caught on and her smile turned gentle and loving. Heidi was extremely turned on. “Adelheid, if you want to, we can, you know.”  
Heidi looked at her helplessly.  
“I’m okay with anything you want, Heidi. I would be honored to be your first, I really would. I love you and I’m ready to be with you if you’re comfortable.” Sophie said sincerely, her tone soft and sweet.  
“K-kiss me?” Heidi asked shyly.  
Sophie complied, kissing her slowly to let Heidi set the pace. Heidi sped it up, expressing her passion and want in a way she could not manage with words. Sophie slowed her down just a little, wanting to ensure Heidi had a moment to be certain of her decision.  
Heidi pulled away and nodded her head, unable to meet Sophie’s gaze for her nervousness.  
Sophie hesitated to give her time to change her mind. When Heidi did not, Sophie kissed her once more, letting her fingers traipse very lightly over the side of Heidi’s breast. Heidi instinctively moved her hand to Sophie’s body, landing on the back of her knee and the Austrian had to freeze for a minute. Leave it to Heidi to find that one erotic spot that made her wildly turned on. Trying to keep from attacking Heidi and fucking her on the spot, Sophie went back to what she had been doing. She applied more pressure and touched more until she was cupping and squeezing and Heidi was trying to fight her moans.  
Sophie trailed kisses up and down the side of Heidi’s neck, nipping very gently on a few spots that had drawn particularly pleased gasps from the girl. Sophie fought her own urges, doing her best to take this slowly for her girlfriend.  
“Would it be okay if I took your shirt off?” Sophie asked, pulling away for a moment for approval.  
Heidi nodded, her fingers tugging at the end of Sophie’s white button up. Getting the point, Sophie removed her own top first. Heidi bit her lip when she did, eyes a little wide. Cautious fingers ran up Sophie’s stomach and Sophie could not keep from moaning just a little. Heidi was making her feel amazing. Sophie touched the hem of Heidi’s blouse and, with her consent, removed it. Sophie slid her fingers across the slim waist, down the lines and contours. Heidi may be thin, but the abs on her… Heidi’s toned stomach instantly became a guilty pleasure for her.  
Heidi’s cleavage was small and Sophie could tell she was a little insecure about it compared to the proportions of her own bust. Sophie smiled at her reassuringly. “Wow. You’re so… You’re so beautiful.”  
Heidi pulled Sophie back down for more kissing. This time Sophie tried something a little more daring than boob groping. She slid her hand up the inside of Heidi’s thigh, giving her girlfriend plenty of time to stop her. When no obstruction occurred, only small whimpers from the Swiss, Sophie allowed her fingers to brush the crotch of Heidi’s panties. They were damp and Sophie smirked into the crook of Heidi’s neck. Sophie applied much more pressure and rubbed against her again. Heidi moaned loudly and she bucked against her hand. Sophie repeated this action several times, trying to be gentle and still give her the friction she wanted.  
Finally, Sophie slipped her fingers inside the panties and she was met with soaking folds. Heidi made no sound and she was certain the girl was biting her tongue to keep from doing so. She pushed her fingers deeper, making small circular motions to give Heidi some pleasure, careful to not cause her any pain.  
Heidi bit down on the side of her hand to keep from crying out when Sophie pressed a finger inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut but when Sophie, concerned, asked if she was alright she stammered out, “M-move, pl-please.”  
Sophie did so, eventually working her enough to add a second finger and scissor her. She kept the pace slow and deliberate, every so often shifting her angle just slightly, curling her fingers a little, looking for the place to bring her the most pleasure.  
Heidi cried out and she knew she’d found it. Sophie focused her attention on hitting that same spot, all the while kissing her. She could feel Heidi getting so close.  
When Heidi came, Sophie was not surprised to find that the girl was so exhausted she could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone be able to get Sophie off as well. Sophie did not mind. She just pulled Heidi up and helped her to the couch where she’d be more comfortable. After leaving to wash her hands, she returned and Heidi lifted her arms up, begging to cuddle. Sophie grinned her and happily curled up with her girlfriend. Heidi was so adorable when she was so tired.

“Sophie?” Heidi asked, eyes fluttering open. “Are you still awake?” she asked sleepily.  
Sophie smiled at her, startled out of her thoughts. “Yes.”  
“Stop fidgeting, please. You woke me up.” Heidi sighed, a little disgruntled.  
“Sorry, love.” Sophie apologized, kissing her cheek. “Go back to sleep.”  
“Love you.” Heidi mumbled out, already drifting back to sleep.  
“I love you too, dearest.” Sophie assured, closing her eyes to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, it's probably worth mentioning that the store they were in was closed at the time.  
> Also in case you were curious: I have a headcanon Heidi wears boy shorts. Js  
> A side note- Sixteen year old virgins definitely should not be describing sex scenes to be taken seriously. If you're going to have sex do some research that isn't on a fan site. I don't need any of you getting hurt because I do not really know much about this. Just stay safe, guys.


End file.
